IM IN KUROSHITSUJI !
by sexy-sebby-demon-lover
Summary: What happens when a fangirl falls into black butler and doesn't know how to get back will she stay and accompany the characters she meets or will romance start to bloom. Come and take a peak at the fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**IM IN KUROSHITSUJI !**

**SUMMARY** **:** what happens when a fangirl falls into black butler and doesnt know how to get back will she stay and accompany the characters she meets or will romance start to bloom.

**DISCLAIMER : **i dont own kuroshitsuji but if i did sebastian and ciel will be married , grell and william will become a couple and adopt alois and claude will be alois boyfriend. This is my first kuroshitsuji fanfic that will continue if you guys like it. Feel free to review and tell me what you thimk i hope you enjoy it. " Sebastian bring me my afternoon tea." ciel order of his butler. The young teen was signing papers for the company which greatly bored him to death. To cure his boredness he would want nothing more than his sweets. The boy heard a knock on the door which he oblivious knew was his butler with his afternoon tea. "come in sebastian". The raven haired demon walked in with a cart full of sweets and his young masters tea. "todays snack is Apple and raisins deep pie accompanied with earl grey tea." The handsome demon said smoothly. " very well sebastian". Sebastian poured the tea in a elegant china cup as he put down in front of his master. It was just a nice quite day at the phantomhive manor. BOOM! "oh dear not again". sebastian sighed. "oh no Mr. sebastian is gonna be upset once he sees this mess."may-rein cried out .well almost a quite day.

(somewhere in another unvirse)

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! sebastian is just so smexy i wish i could meet him" Lydia yelled as she fangirled over the demon. She was a 17 year old girl who has glossy curly hair which reached to her thighs and has chestnut eyes. The girl was short for her age with a petite body which people mistake for a child. (its true people think im 12 when im really 14 -_-) Lydia was in her room watching black butler on her black dell laptop it was pass 9 p.m as she sat and watched with her strawberry pajams on. "it would be so awesome if i was able to be in the anime i would hug the shit out of sebastian, ciel, alois, claude, and grell. she sighed knowing that a silly thing like that wont happen. "when the fuck well scientist invent a portal that will let you teleport to any anime and yet people still call them scientists." The teen contuined to watch her anime not noticing the dark portal that was forming under her feet. Felling a breeze coming from underneath her she motioned to look down. "WTF!" Not knowing what the heck was going she grabed her messenger bag before anything else knowing she wouldnt have time. Lydia was sucked into the portal taking her somewhere beyond her imagination.

( back to the phantomhive manor in london)

Ciel took a sip of his tea before getting back to work not realizing the portal above him. Crashing down lydia landed on ciels desk. "ow wtf someone needs to move this god dam desk."lydia said rubbing the back of her head. Ciel noticing the girl got up starled by her enterence. "who the bloody hell are you and want are you doing in my office." Lydia the knowing whos voice that belongs to got up and lanched at the teen. "OMG CIELLLLLLLLLLLL I LOVE YOU ALL YOU NEED IS A HUG CIEL AND YOUR SO LUCKY HAVING THAT SMEXY DEMON AS YOUR BUTLER WHAT THE HELL SHARE HIM!" Ciel suprised at the girls action pushed her away and glared at her. "First of all dont touch me as freely as you please second how the hell do you love me when just met and third no you cant have my demon." ciel answered annoyed by the girls prensence. Sebastian came into his young masters office hearing a loud scream. "young master is everything alright?" Lydia froze and thought for second. "OMFG IS IT WHO I THINK IT IS!" She turned around and saw the crimson eyed butler looking at her curiously. "KYAAAAAA OMFG SEBASTIANNNNNNNNNN YOU FREAKING SEMY DEMON!" Lydia yelled at the top of her lungs at she threw herself at the demon. Hugging him as she wraped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. Earning a little blush that crept along sebastian's face. She smirked watching the blush on the demons face. " Who are you i ask?" Ciel asked curious of who the girl is and how she got here. "Ops sorry got carried away." as she released herself from the embrace she was with sebastian. "My names Lydia Sanchez and im 17 years old." she responded kindly. "How did you get here Miss Lydia?" sebastian asked with his soothing voice. "actually i really have no clue how i got here some portal appeared out of no where and brought me here." "hmmm so you dont know how to get back home?" ciel wondered "nope but who cares im here with two of my favorite characters!" she squealed letting her fangirl side take over. "guess theres no choice sebastian prepare a room for lydia she will be staying with us." ciel comanded sebastian. "yes my lord." "KYAAAAAAAAA OMG OMG SEBASTIAN CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR." "sure can i ask what it is?" he asked raising his eyebrown with curiousty. "can you say im simply one hell of butler." she responded as she tried to say in his voice failing miserably. "dont you say that like almost everyday?" ciel asked "sure miss lydia after all im simply one of a butler." sebastian said in his breath taking voice. Lydia started screaming and fangirling as to what the butler said. Ciel just sighed "guess i have another idiot to deal with." he thought. Both ciel and his butler knew this was going to be a long year. As sebastian grabbed her bag and escorted her to her bedroom. Well thats it let me know what you guys think i actually enjoyed writing this and if anyone of you want to be in the story and paired up with a character ill gladly do it as long as sebastian is mine but ill have to have a contest. Guys i really hoped you enjoyed and plz review so i can read what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : HELLO YOUNG MASTERS I HAVE UPDATED CHAPTER 2 OF IM IN KUROSHITSUJI! I HAD SOME FREETIME AND DECIDE WHY NOT UPDATE CHAPTER 2 WELL HERE IT IS AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOW ME YOU GET A SEBASTIAN! SEBASTIAN CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAMIER NOW. **

**DISCLAIMER: SEBASTIAN : "OF COURSE MISS SEXY-SEBBY-DEMON-LOVER. DEMON- LOVER DOESNT OWN BLACK BUTLER BUT IF SHE DID I WOULD BE LEGALLY MARIED TO MY YOUNG MASTER AND WOULD BE CHAINED TO HER BEDROOM."**

**AUTHOR: "KYAAAAAAAA YOUR SO SMEXY!"**

"Follow me miss lydia i will escorted you to your new bedroom"sebastian said as he showed the girl to her bedroom. Lydia was amazed at how the manor never in her right mind would she believe she would get to see this in person. "This is just a fine manor its more beautiful in person and huge."she said in amazement as she contuined to follow the demon. "Here we are i hope you enjoy your stay here." as the demon pushed the door open revealing a beauitful decorted room for a noble. In the room there was a queen size bed with silky sky blue sheets as the head board was in a chestnut brown with carvings of roses. Next to the bed was a night stand in the color of white which hold many items that would be usefull for a lady. Across was wardrobe for lydia to put clothes well when she gets clothes. Finally her windows which gave her a breathing taken view of the garden outside the manor as she watched finn water the blue bells. "I hope this is to you liking miss lydia" "Its gorgeous and please sebastian just call me lydia the whole miss is getting annoying." Surprised by her respond sebastian just shruged it off and did as told. "certainly lydia im glad you enjoy the room well shall get you measured for your wardrobe." " Do i have to wear a dress cause i dont want to?" "whats wrong with wearing a dress and being a proper lady?" sebastian asked looking at lydia curiously. "Whats wrong with not wearing a dress and not being a proper lady." "Whats wrong with wearing a dress you are a lady and should wear one." Lydia looking annoyed by having to wear a dress came with a comeback. " Well how come the dam trancy gets to wear booty shorts and knee high socks and im stuck wearing a stupid dress that'll be heavy as shit." Sebastian surprisly getting amused by her actions concluded to get the young teen a pair of what alois wears. "Fine ill let you get a pair of what alois wear shall we go to the trancy manor?" Lydia hearing that she gets to go meet alois jumped with glee and fist pump. " Fuck yeah i want to go to the trancy manor and see my alois." Sebastian grabbed lydian brought her to his young master's studies knocking to get permission to enter. "Come in sebastian." the bluenett answered. Sebastian opened the door to his masters studies as he stood infront of his desk. "What is it sebastian spill it out." ciel comanded with an annoyed tone. "young master it seems our guest would like to go to the Trancy manor to have a pair of alois clothes." Ciel looked at lydia who had a cloud nine expression as she was being carried by sebastian. Ciel thought "why wont she wear dresses what a werid lady guess there no helping it the idiot wont stop asking until she gets a pair of alois clothes." "Well are his clothes that stylish maybe i should spice up my wardrobe well i do like my shorts and knee socks." As he returned from his thoughts and sighed "very well sebastian prepare a carriage to take us to the Trancy manor." "omfg i cant believe it im going to meet alois and claude and im getting an alois trancy wardrobe!" The girl squealed in excitment as she was carried away with sebastian to go to the carriage. Ciel followed behind them with an annoyed expression knowing he'll be greated by alois. The trio climbed into the carriage as they awaited for the carraige to begin to move. Lydia sat quietly across from ciel and sebastian as she looked outside the window. "Lydia and i ask where are you from." Ciel asked wanting to know more about the girl in from of him. "Well im colombian and american." "i can tell you dont seem to have our accent and your english is awfully horrible." ciel said smirking at his comment. " How dare you im sorry im american and by the way my english is perfect i got a B+ in english class i would know ha!" Lydia yelled with a flush face from all the yelling. Ciel just stared at her and began laughing. "HAHAHAHA YOUR SO STRANGE HAHAHA IT HURTS!" Ciel yelled as he contuined to laugh and wipe away the tears. Lydia just started at him wondering if her respond was funny she sat there furiously as she looked out the window. Sebastian starting at her as his eyes glowed red seeming to like how her soul flickered. "Hmmm what an interseting soul its seem to waver and hide her true emotion she has quite the spice like my young master." Sebastian thought with a smirk plastered on his face. He contuined to stare at the girl until they arrive to their destination. Sebastian opened the door and got off first to help his young master down and then to help lydia. "Thank you." Lydia said with a warm smile as she walked to the front door of the Trancy. "OMG OMG I CANT BELIEVE IM HERE AT THE TRANCY MANOR!" Lydia began screaming with joy as her fangirl side decided to take over her once again. Sebastian knocked on the front door greeted by an emotionless butler known as claude."OMG ITS CLAUDE CLAUDE YOUR ALSO SMEXY BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW TO SMILE FOR ONCE GOD DAM IT." lydia yelled as she tackled to the ground. Alois came running to greet his ciel which he so desperately wanted "CIEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!" Alois sang song as he saw alois and hugged the teen. Ciel annooyed tried to get out of the embrace as he hated hugs. Lydai turned around and saw the blonde teen and rapidly got up from hugging claude and ran to the teen. She jumped and the hugged the blonde to the ground. "ALOIS YOU ADORABLE TEEN I LOVE YOU FOR GOD SAKE YOU CAN WORK BOOTY SHORTS!" Alois gotten surprised by the strange girl looked at her weirdly and got off from the embrace. " Who are you and how do you know my name and yes i love my booty shorts with my knee high socks." "Im lydia im 17 years old where i come from your all part of a show called black butler and i know all of your names." "yes you can by the way i actually cam here to ask you if you would give me a pair of your clothes." Alois continued to look at her shrugged . "Hhmmm ok why not i like you CLAUDEEEEEEEEEE take us to my wardrobe to give her a pair of my clothes!" "Yes your highness." claude respond as lydia almost had a fangasm by hearing those words. Claude allowed them to enter the manor as he's glowed red when the brunette passed by. He watched as he took a look in her soul he saw the way it waver with different emotions he saw the sorrow and anger that her soul hiden. Claude smirked at the spice her soul has taking a liking "hmm what a fine soul i wonder how it would taste." claude thought before he knew it his tie was pulled i was brought close to the brunette who looked at him serious. " IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HURT MY ALOIS I WILL MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU AND NEVER TASTE A SOUL EVER AGAIN I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAN."Lydia said as she glared at claude and continued to follow the adorable blonde. Claude just started surprise yes indeed a soul he will enjoy to taste.

**AUTHOR: WELL THERE IT IS HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT.**

**CLAUDE : WELL I WILL ENJOY TAKING A TASTE OF HER SOUL. (SMIRKS)**

**AUTHOR: NO YOU CANT HAVE IT (GOES AND HIDES BEHIND SEBASTIAN)**

**SEBASTIAN; DONT WORRY YOUNG MASTER ILL MAKE SURE NO HARM COMES YOUR WAY**

**AUTHOR: KYAA LOVE YOU YOU SMEXY DEMON (HUGS SEBASTIAN)**

**NOTES: PLEASE REVIEW SEBASTIAN WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS AND ILL PROBABLY UPDATE NEXT WEEK. UNTIL NEXT TIME MY MASTERS.**


	3. Chapter 3 A DAY AT THE TRANCY MANOR!

**AUTHOR: I HAVE RETURN MY CHILDREN SORRY I HAVENT UPDATE HAD A CRAZY DAY YESTERDAY BUT I FINISHED WRITTING CHAPTER 3 FOR YOU GUYS. I JUST NOTICED THAT I UPDATE REALLY FAST I WONDER IF THATS NORMAL. ALSO SAOWEN99 YOU'LL BE FEATURED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! CONGRATZ! CIEL CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW.**

**CIEL: DO I HAVE TOO.**

**ME: YES OR YOU DONT GET ANY SWEETS AT ALL.**

**CIEL: FINE. DEMON-LOVER DOESNT OWN BLACK BUTLER BUT IF SHE DID WELL I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHAT SHE'LL DO. **

Claude licked his lips seeing at how delicious the girl's soul looked. Sebastian noticed at how claude looked at lydia and shot him glare that told him to back off. "wow alois you have a beautiful manor and love the blue bells that you have around the place." Alois loving the complients and how the brunette only had her eyes on him. "thank you it was claudeeeee who decorated the manor." He answered as a smirk began forming on his taking caution knowing how the teen could split personality an any moment. "you can have a look around and i'll introduce you to the other Tancy serveants. They stopped in their tracks and walked in to the lonuge where the other four demons stood waiting to be introduced too. "this is hannah scratching her eye out is an amusement HAHAHA!" alois began laughing maniacal. His split personality begining to arise within him. " here are the triplets they serve excellent but yet they dont seem to talk much offen." Looking at the triplets carefully with a hint of excitment in her chestnut orbs. "Holy Sht its the triplets by the way Timber should bear your children he is the cutest."(thats a reference from a fanfic that i read) The twins stared at her and then back at timber which they nod they heads in agreement with her statement. Lydia fangirling as she watched a bromance watching as poor timber tried to escape walked over to hannah. Looking up her she smiled at her and then slapped her across the face. Her facing flushing red as anger took over and she began yelling at hannah. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR GOING TI'S GOING TO BE YOUR FAULT FOR WHAT WILL OCCUR! STAY AWAY FROM ALOIS WONT BE LONELY ILL MAKE SURE OF THAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HE FEELS!" As lydia began being on the verge of tears. Hannah not liking what she was ordered to grabbed lydia by the shoulder. Before throwing her across the room with her inhuman strength was halted by claude. Claude slapped her hand away as he shot her a glare motioning to slap her. "you do not touch whasts not yours she is a guest and you will treat her kindly. claude ordered yellow orbs transfering to crismon as he furiously yelled. No one will touch what will become his next meal. Alois and Sebastian gave claude a puzzled look wondering why he has become so possessive of the 17 year old. "I'm alright thank you claude." Giving him the sweetest smile anyone has ever given him. Claude fascinated by her smile felt his heart skip a beat. ("what is this feeling why does my heart skip a beat at her smile.") Feeling the unique emotion take over him in no time. "CLAUDEEEEEEEEEE hurry up it up i want to see how she'll look in my clothes." Alois commanded in his usual bored tone. "yes your highness." clauded answered being broken from his thoughts. " Follow me just up this stairs is his highness's bedroom." Finally walking up those terrible long stairs they were at the blonde's bedroom. Claude pushed almond doors revealing the cyan eyed teen's sleeping chamber. " wow its exactly how it is in the anime and manga!" "Alois you have an amazing room and umm alois." The brunette asked with a faint blush creeping on her face. "hmm what is it?" The blonde raising an eyebrown wondering what the teen wanted. "can i keep a pair of your underwear kyaa im so embarrassed." Having a fangasm of the image of having a pair of alois's undergarment. "oh this is ridiculous this is what i get for brining the idiot." ciel comment. "I do believe thats an unreasonable question lydia." the raven haired chuckled at the end of his statement.

Lydia pouted at ciel's and sebastian's respond. "shall we carry on with the task." claude intterputed using his index finger to raise his glasses. "Alright guess there's no chance of me getting a pair our all no fun dream crushes." Alois giggled and looked through his wardrobe and found a pair just her size. He handed it to her as she squealed wanting to put it on right away. Everyon started at her wanting her to try it on. "OH hell no all of you get the fuck out I need to change." As told all left the room leaving the subject of attention to change. "bunch of pervs well lets get dressed." She undressed starting with unbuttoning her pjam shirt before taking her sweats off. Putting on the purple shorts (cough*cough* booty shorts).Pulling up the long black stockings as she finished putting on the brown high heel boots with purple laces. Following starting to button the white button-up shirt as she put the forest green vest. Finally the final touch she wore the long plum purple frock coat. Looking closely at her reflection to see if she wore it properly. "that twit is making me wait i'm getting impatient sebastian." "young master a lady always takes a while to fully dress." Hearing the sound of *click* they turned to look at the petite girl who walked out. The purple color compliented her tan skin and made eyes shine brighter than they have before. All four stared at the figure which seem to have taken their breath away. "thank you for the clothes alois i'll cherish them." Smiling sweetily capturing all of their hearts. "umm lydia you look lovely not like it matters." ciel said blushing making the teen also blush at the complient. "lydia it was no problem its getting late you should head back to the manor." Just like that they said their goodbyes and off the trio left. Alois with blush face thought ( "i think my heart has been stolen.")

The Phantomphive manor was peaceful as everyone was in a slumber. Expect for a certain demon who didnt necessary need sleep. He walked the ghost town halls of the manor to make sure every living soul was asleep. The raven haired was starled as he heard the sobs of a certain teen. "please help me i'm scared." Sebastian quietly ran up the stairs to the front door of the girl's bedroom. Greeted with the girls sobs he turned the knob of the door giving him acess to the room. "Whos there?" lydia cried on the verge of tears. "It's me sebastian." answering in his soothing british accent. He walked in to see the poor girl hugging her knees, shaking with tears in her orbs that threaten to spill. Walking further in he sat on the bed which the girl slept in. "Lydia could be that your afraid of the dark.' "of course not im not a baby." clearly lieing as she heard a sound and jumped. " sebastian i'm afraid please make it go away." she cried allowing her tears to finally show. [sobs]Crismon orbs widen at the hopeless figure in front of him. Stretching his hand out to wipe away her tears with his thumb. Lydia stared at the the demon as if he were the god that would save her. He laid her down and covered her with the silky sheets. Lydia following along laid down as tears continued to slip from her eyes. "sebastian please stay with me until i fall asleep." she whimpered. "certainly lydian." He stared at the girl with such concerned eyes. "umm sebastian can you hold my hand till i fall asleep." Eyes widen as his features soften just for the girl. "of course." answering in a soothing tone. He gently interwined their fingers together watching as the girls lips curled into a smile. "thank you." was her last words as she fell into a deep sleep. Watching her calm face sebastian brought his hand to her face to caress her check gently. "sleep well." As he got up from the bed and headed out as he closed the cream doors quietly.

**AUTHOR: YAY CHAPTER 3 IS COMPLETE NOW FOR CHAPTER 4!**

**GRELL: WHEN WILL I APPEAR IN THE STORY I WANT TO SEE MY BASSY!**

**AUTHOR: YOU'LL APPEAR SOON HOLD YOUR HORSES YOU RED HEAD!**

**GRELL: WELL I TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIENT CAN'T WAIT TILL MOI MAKES HER APPEARENCE.**

**AUTHOR: YOU DO KNOW YOUR A BOY RIGHT?**

**GRELL (SLIENCE)**

**AUTHOR: ANYWAYS PLZ REVIEW , FAV, AND FOLLOW HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN BYE BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4 Allison joins the party!

**me: Hello young masters sorry i havent updated in a while school has been making me bussy have a 5 page eassy to do either way here is chapter 4. Ciel can you do the disclaimer**

**Ciel: Do i have to i mean you havent updated in a while. **

**ME: -_- WELL I SEE HOW IT IS *GOES AND CRY IN A CONER***

**CIEL: FINE SEBBYDEMONLOVER DOESNT OWN BLACK BUTLER IF SHE DID I WOULD BE MARRIED TO SEBASTIAN, ALOIS WOULD BE ADOPTED BY GRELL AND WILLIAM, AND CLAUDE WOULD BE HIS BOYFRIEND.**

"Who are you and how did you find my world full of smexy butlers, reapers, and earls."lydia asked the grey eyed girl who sat in front of her scared to death. "I'm my names Allison and i really have no idea how i got here but all i remember is being sucked in to a portal of some sort. "hmmm so your not here to steal my butlers reapers and earls." "Not really."Allison answered looking around the manor curiously. "Well then nice to meet you allison im lydia i guess you'll be staying here with me." lydia introduced herself smilling friendly. Brunette got off the chair she was tied to and greeted lydia. Allison gave the place a look realizing where she was her eyes widen. "umm i dont believe am i in black butler and in ciel's manor." she asked shyly. "yes i have been here for a couple of months now but you'll like hereim sure of that." "wow i dont believe im in my favorite anime its cool."Allison yelled excitedly. "Lydia who is that girl i have never seen her before." The demon spoke sneaking up behind lydia. Lydia realizing how close he was turned beat red and stumbled. "umm...mmm thats allison she came from the celling just like me."Lydia moved next to allison to get her breathing back to normal. "hmmm shall i tell the young master that we have a new guest that will be staying with us?" "Sure go ahead just that ha..."Sebastian looked at lydia quite amused with the change of her emotions and quickly walked out to go get ciel. "umm.. lydia are am i going to meet ciel." The girl ask changing mulitple shades. "Yes we are... wait a minute you like ciel dont you." She asked with a goofy smile splattered on her face. "Nnn..nno i dont i havent even met him i have just seen him in the anime thats all." Both girls turned around inturpted by hearing the doorknob being turned they saw sebastian with ciel. "hmm sebastian guess you were right we do have another guest.""may i ask what is your name miss." Allison stood up straight and stuttered as she spoke. "umm..mm my names Allison i fell from the celling i have no clue how i got here im sorry if im bothering you." Everyone looked at the poor girl who was as red as a tomato and at the verge of tears. Untill soften up and grabed her hand looking at Allison. "Allison huh what a beautiful name and allison you are no bother to me its just lydia who is." Ciel said smilling at the young girl as allison heart skipped a beat at the act making her change shades. "Hey im no bother isnt that right sebastian." The demon turned to look at her with a smirk and replied. "well certainly your a bother you cant even make your own bed in the morning." Lydia left mouth open grew angry at the comment. "I do know how to make my own bed but whats the point of making it if im going to go back in it and sleep hfmm rude demon." Sebastian just chuckled at the chestnut eyed girl. "well sebastian escort allison to lydia's room they'll be sharing the room since the other room is for elizabeth and whoever else visits."

~Later on that day~

As the day went by Sebastian was in the kitchen preparing tea for the young master, lydia, and allison. The kitchen was the one place where it was quite for him and easy going as he enjoys his time baking sweets." SEBASTIAN when is the sweets ready and im hungry!" lydia whined as she walked into the kitchen. The demon just watched as lydia dip a finger into the frosting tasting it. "yummy!" lydia exclaimed happliy as the frosting tasted amazing. " you seem to like sweets alot just like ciel does." "oh yes i love sweets of any kind cookies, cakes, brownies, cupcakes, and crests and anything that has sugar in it." The raven haired just started at the girl as she enjoys the frosting. "How is it that you mange to make your soul weaver of any sorts and your emotions?" Lydia looked up from the bowl and started at sebastian. " i really dont know sebastian i just have been through so many bad experience that my emotions change." " i just basically smile so people dont really notice the pain and the healing that my heart needs." " i'll let you on a sceret i really dont know how happines feels like or to fall in love really." The girl responded going back to eating the frosting. "anyone why are you so curious is it because you have taken a liking to my soul." she said sounding disappointed and angry at the same time. Sebastian seeing thats not it will have it he does like her soul but its not because of that he is just curious about the girl. Sebastian looked at the girl with wide eyes seeming to see how the girl acts different towards him. Seeming to feel sorry for the girl wait demons cant feel emotions i shouldnt pitty her. Though he cant lie feeling attached to the curly haired brunette." so i guess i was right you only like my soul i hate guys like that." She yelled angrly at sebastian. "no lydia its not that." "sure thats what all the demons say just lies to get a soul that they want im tired of that."lydia responded shaking slightly. Seeing he couldnt hold back sebastian grabed the girl by surprise making her drop the bowl to the ground."your wrong thats not it lydia i dont care about your soul i really dont care about it." "sebastian..."lydia whispered softly. "i really dont." sebastian replied softly as he patted lydia's hair running his fingers through her hair.

~Ciel's studies~

"I wonder whats keeping sebastian from bringing the tea." Ciel wondered being cracky without his sweets. "umm maybe their not done yet be patient he'll arrive soon im sure of it." Allison answered relaxing ciel down. "Do you like it here so far allison?" ciel asked curious of what the girl thinks of his manor. "Its very beautiful ciel i enjoy every part of the manor." Ciel smiled to himself as he thought. "she likes the manor thats good but i cant get out of character." "ciel?" Allison asked looking at ciel who was dazed off somewhere else. "huh oh sorry." ciel replied embarrassed for dazing off while talking with allison. "hehe its ok."she said blushing slightly. "she seem like a wonderful person allison its just that your to shy your like the oposite of lydia he lydia."Allison noticed the difference when ciel talked about lydia thinking maybe she couldnt compete with her but believes she has a chance since lydia likes sebastian even though she doesnt realize it. " you seem to like lydia dont you its the way that you talk about her huh?" ciel pale face flushed red at the question. " of course not thats ridiculous i like girls who are like you allison.""oh." allison answered feeling her face burn up."knock knock." "come in sebastian." ciel commanded as he watch his butler come in with lydia and a cart full of sweets and tea. "wow it all looks yummy." allison exclaimed looking at the sweets wanting to eat them. "here's your tea allison help yourself to any of the sweets as well." sebastian said in his smooth british accent. "thank you sebastian." allison rreplied "lydia do you want some." " n..no im fine im going to go outside to the garden for awhile but same some sweets" "alright." sebastian said as he watched the girl walked out as he regretted asking to those questions and fooling with her little heart.

~AT THE GARDEN~

Lydia sat on the grass beside a big tree as she was lost in thought remembering of what happened in the kitchen. " i know he is just following around with me he doesnt mean any of that." " i want let myself be fooled by a demon who cant even love but why does it hurt so much." Lydia asked herself as tears ran down her face. "why does it hurt so much knowing you'll never love me. knowing that your feelings are fake, and making me believe that you really to care about and you dont want my soul." "why do you make feel this way sebastian you dont know that you make into a mess." Lydia continuing to ask these questions as she sobbed looking at the flowers that made her calm down and relax. Lydia did have a passion for flowers as they seem to sooth her down. She gently continue to sob into her hands letting her tears escape.

~Back at the manor~

"You came back late lydia we wondering where you went are you alright?" ciel asked concered as he saw the change in the girls face. "I'm fine ciel thank you for worring about me." She replied with a small smile as she went up to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom she saw Allison who was waiting for return. "lydia are you alright i have been waiting for you so we can go to bed?" " no allison everything isnt ok." lydia whimpered as she looked up at the girl with teary eyes. "lydia?" allison answered as she saw the girl turn into a crying mess and walked right up to her. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. "i'm sorry but i know how you feel knowing that you can't catch up to someone or you can't compete with them." Allison said to sooth the girl as her own eyes began to tear. Both girls just stood needing to let go of all their worries feeling each others pain. "its ok lydia let all out its for the best." Just by hearing that lydia began to sob as allison tried to comfort her new friend trying to hold back her own tears as she saw the girl. "i'm sorry." sebastian said hearing the girl sob from the kitchen.

**ME: WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 4 HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED ONCE AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE TO UPDATE SOON AND I HOPED YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS AND ENJOYED THE HOLIDAY!**

**SEBASTIAN: UNTIL NEXT TIME YOUNG MASTERS. AS IM SIMPLY ONE HELL OF A BUTLER.**


End file.
